My Black Diamond
by Isabella Evans
Summary: Soul no es un chico normal, ni siquiera es humano. Al encontrarse a Maka al borde de la muerte tiene la sensación de querer protegerla a cualquier costo, pero tiene tiene el presentimiento de que le oculta algo...SXM...TXB*S...KXK
1. Color ámbar

_Hola_

_Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen_

_Bueno, como muchos se darán cuente este es mi primer FF, espero y les agrade_

MY BLACK DIAMOND

CAPITULO 1

CALOR AMBAR…Mi nombre es Soul y el tuyo

Solo habían pasado dos horas desde que me adentre al bosque solo con la pequeña intención de encontrar a mi pobre gata Blair quien salió corriendo de casa correteando a un indefenso roedor.

Mi casa estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, un poco cerca del bosque por lo cual se me es más difícil encontrar a Blair.

Mi nombre es Soul Eater Evans, dirán que tengo entre 15 y 17 años, pero no es así, tengo 150 años, sé que suena imposible, o que tal vez piensen que les estoy jugando una broma, pero no, es la verdad… ¿Por qué?...pues verán, mi familia ha escondido un gran secreto, que a la vista de mi familia, si podría manchar el apeido Evans si se descubre,, más de lo que ya está, porque si ya está manchado, pero de sangre, derramada, pero, eso ya es otra historia.

Ya pasaban de las 10 de la noche en Londres, estaba cansado y tenía sueño, estuve a punto de dejar mi búsqueda para mañana, pero, no quiero dejarla a la suerte, no podría soportar una noche solo, esta oscuro y hace mucho frio

-_me arrepiento de no haber traído suéter-_

Un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos, voltee a ver que era, y no pude sacar una sonrisa de alegría al ver que era Blair, me acerque poco a poco a ellas estaba oscuro, así que dudo que me pueda reconocer a simple vista. Al ver que era yo quien se le acercaba, empezó caminar hacia mí, la agarre y me la lleve al pecho

-_donde demonios te metiste eh, estaba muy preocupado-_

Pude notar un olor muy raro, era –_sangre_- tal vez sea por el ratón pero no lo parece esta es muy diferente sea la de un ratón, más bien parece a la de un… ¿humano?

Blair salto de mi agarre tan pronto vi que trataba de hacerme señales para que la siga, lo hice.

Caminamos por un par de minutos, y a lo lejos pude percibir, as una chica, me acerque, poco a poco, estaba inconsciente y con las ropas rasgadas, y es cuando me di cuenta de que tenía una gran herida en su vientre, era como un rasguño. Trate de cargarla, para llevarla a la casa y poder curar sus heridas, pero cuanto la toque, abrió los ojos de golpe

-¿Quién eres?…. ¿qué haces?…. ¿dónde estoy?- me dijo un poco asustada

-trato de ayudarte, te encontré aquí tirada y lastimada en el bosque de Death City- aun parecía algo desconcertada me mira algo confusa y es cuando me entro la curiosidad de preguntar- que es lo que te paso,- le dije señalando su vestimenta que consistía en una falda un poco chiquita de tablones negro con blanco y una blusa negra.

-ah?...pues-se miro y al darse cuenta de su estado se puso algo tensa-es solo que…..-dudaba si decirme o no, pensé que no quería hablar de eso así que mejor no le quise seguir más.

-bueno no importa-fue mi imaginación o dio un suspiro.- quieres que te acompañe a tu casa….

-NO…-me interrumpió- No, puedo volver a casa, no puedo- de repente empezaron a salir una par de lágrimas por sus ojos.

-si quieres, puedes venir a mi casa

-no, no quiero molestar a nadie

-no es ninguna molestia, mis padres, se fueron de viaje y no volverán para dentro de un mes

-pero…-empezó a retorcerse de dolor, quería gritar pero no podía, se dejó caer para quedar hincada, aferrándose fuertemente a su vientre.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me acerque a ella lo más pronto posible, la tome entre mis brazos para salir corriendo y llegar a mi casa. Ella me agarro fuertemente la camisa casi queriendo arrancarla, me miro fijamente a los ojos, me quede embobado, tenía los ojos de color Jade, los más bonitos que eh visto en mi larga vida. Gire la cabeza para salir de mis pensamientos, ¿Cómo era posible, pensar en eso en un momento como este?

-¿Qué haces porque me ayudas?- me pregunto, con una lagrima que amenazaba con salir de aquellos bellos ojos

-la verdad, no lo sé- ¿enserio? _No lo sé_…que genial respuesta, ante aquella pregunta, que se merecía una respuesta más…como decirlo…más…

-déjame ir, yo se cuidarme sola- parecía que quería liberarse pero yo no la deje que acaso está loca, como para creer que se podrá curar esas heridas y lo más importante, cuidarse a ella misma

-¿qué estás loca?... ¿que no te has visto cómo estás?...no te voy a dejar ir a si como a si,- se rindo al darse cuenta que, por más que insista no la iba dejar irse así como si nada por el bosque. Una par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos – ¿porque lloras? ¿Qué te paso?-

-me atacaron, solo eso

-quienes- pero antes de que ella contestara, hizo una mueca de dolor y ahogo un grito, pare por unos instantes, y la recargué a un árbol

-¿qué… haces?

-te voy a revisar, que tienes, no se cuanto pueda tardaren llegar a casa, esta oscura y mi sentido de orientación no es muy confiable- le levante la ramera, pero no tanto, a un costado, sangraba sin parar- te estas…desangrando mucho…si esto sigue así…tal vez…mueras- al escuchar esa palabra, no pude evitar estremecerme un poco, al saber que tal vez no volvería a ver esos ojos con vida de ella, mire su rostro, no parecía que le asustaran esas palabras, como si…como si ya sabía que se iba a morir y estaba resignada.

-puedes prometerme algo- asentí, y ella prosiguió –sé que voy a morir, lo supe desde que me atacaron, pero, nunca…nunca le pude decir a mi padre cuanto lo amaba- o no- ¿quisieras hacer eso por mí?

-No- ella me miro un poco confundida ante mi respuesta y también pude notar un enojo en ella – no le voy a decir a tu padre que lo amas, porque, serás tu quien se lo diga- abrió los ojos, se sorprendió

-vamos, mírame, ambos sabemos que no sobrevire-

Claro que lo aras, porque yo te salvare- con la mirada busca a Blair, estaba a lado de ella. La cargue entre mis brazos y le dije –puedes guiarnos a casa- como si me entendiera, me sentí como un estúpido, preguntándole eso, pero creo que si lo entendió, me lambio la mejilla, tomo eso como un si

La puse en el suelo, se quedó quieta, como esperando a que le digiera que estábamos listo para irnos, me quite la camisa y se la enrede en su vientre para que sirviera como vendas y que puedan detener el derrame, aunque se un poco.

-no creo, que pueda sobrevivir, está muy profunda la herida- me miro, si supiera que si puedo curar eso y más, pero tendría que estar en casa

-descuida, si sobreviras, te lo prometo- le dije para darle esperanza. Antes de que pudiera cargarla me detuvo, lo mire extrañado

-quisieras decirme…tu nombre- se me hizo extraño, que ella quisiera saber mi nombre en un momento como este- es que, si voy a morir, quiero saber el nombre de la persona, que quiso ayudarme-

-ya veo… mi nombre es Soul Eater Evans- en ese instante, cerró los ojos, se veía tranquila y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

No sé porque pero me entro una gran necesidad de protegerla, de tenerla a mi lado y que sea solo mía y de nadie más, aunque suene egoísta.

En este momentos se me, vinieron muchas preguntas a la cabeza ¿quién es ella?, ¿cómo se llama?, ¿cuántos años tiene?, ¿dónde estudia? ¿Tendrá novio?, ¿quiénes serán sus padres? ¿Porque se fugó de su casa?, pero la más importante es ¿quiénes la querían muerta? Y ¿porque?

_Les agradezco mucho por tomarse su tiempo para leer_

_En fin, vayamos al grano…..en resumen:_

_Soul, encontró a Maka en el busque, el al verla en su estado decide ayudarla, sus padres no se encuentran en casa, y no llegaran dentro de 9 meses, así que darle hospedaje en lo que se recupera, pero aún tiene la intriga de quien es ella. Por otra parte ella, sabe qué clase de ¨persona¨ es Soul, pero tiene miedo de que este se entere quien es ella realmente…._

_¿Que pasara con ellos?_

_No lo sé,_

_¿Qué es Soul?_

_Tampoco se_

_¿Quién es maka realmente?_

_Mucho menos_

_¿Se enamoraran con el tiempo?_

_Pfff_

_¿Podrán estar juntos a pesar de sus errores en el pasado?_

_Quien sabe, pero que tal si lo descubrimos juntos en el siguiente capítulo de __**MY**__**BLACK DIAMOND**_

_Bye, bye_


	2. La propuesta

**HOLA**

**Bueno, este es el segundo capitulo de MY BLACK DIAMON espero que les agrade. Hoy veremos un poco del pasado de Maka aunque no diré todo, solo lo esencial**

**de antemano gracias...**

**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenece, aunque quisiera, pero la historia es ****mía**

* * *

**My Black Diamond**

**Capítulo 2**

**La Propuesta**

Soul POV

No pude separar mi vista de ella, me quede a su lado mientras dormía, le salve la vida y aún no sabía su nombre me estaba frustrando y lo único que sabía era que tenía el pelo largo, rubio cenizo y unos bellos ojos color ámbar y de los dos nada más ella sabía mi nombre porque justamente cuando le iba a preguntar se desmayó.

Ya han, pasado tres horas y aun no despierta, ya me estoy preocupando y no sé qué hacer, decidí en llamar a mi amigo Kid para que me ayude, él sabe mucho de estas cosas tal vez pueda hacer más de lo que yo puedo hacer.

Tocaron la puerta de en frente, tal vez sea el, pero….

ALÉGRENSE SIMPLE MORTALES QUE SU DIOS A LLEGADO A VUESTRA CASA KIAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA- mierda ¿que hace B*S aquí? sí solo llame a kid.

toc toc

-pasa

Se abrío la puerta de mi habitación, era Kid, ya se me hacía raro que tocaran la puerta, menos mal que es el

-pensé que eras B*S

-ese mono asimétrico, no sabe lo que es tocar... ¿como puedes pensar que era el?

-porque hasta aquí escuche sus gritos

-a si, sobres eso...lo traje con migo- QUE!, lo que me faltaba,-Lo siento, es que estábamos haciendo el trabajo de Stein, y tuve que traerlo, ya sabes como se pone,

-pues ya que, pero...-que raro que no este gritando-¿donde esta el idiota?

-en la entrada, con Tsubaky- mierda, esto solo complicara las cosas, al menos B*S LO ENTIENDO PERO ESTO SI QUE NO

-¿QUE HACE ELLA AQUÍ?-no pude evitar gritarle, pero este es un tema muy delicado como para que este esa humana aquí, al menos B*S es un Hombre-lobo, y lo entendería pero ella no

-estaba con nosotros, no la podíamos dejar que se fuera, aun no empezamos el maldito trabajo y ya queríamos terminarlo hoy-

-esta bien que se quede, pero mantenga alejada de mi habitación, nos traeria muchos problemas

-a que te refieres con…

-SOUL, YA NO SUFRAS QUE YA LLEGO POR QUIEN LLORABAS. OSEA YO- genial, tengo que arreglar, la puerta…otra vez

-creo, que estábamos mejor antes de que tú llegaras-

-YO SE QUE MIENTES, SE QUE ME EXTRAÑAS, SI NO POR QUE ME LLAMASTE

-yo nada más llame Kid, ahora si me permites quisiera hablar con él a solas

-está bien, iré a mostrarle el jardín a Tsubaki- por fin un poco de tranquilidad, almos la presencia de Tsubaki nos sirvió de algo, aunque me compadezco de ella al tener que soportarlo. Bueno, en fin al grano

-ahora sí, para que me llamaste- me acerque a la cama donde ella estaba acostada, la cama estaba en una esquina y no se le veía muy bien, a lo que agradezco porque si la hubiera visto Tsubaki o BS hubieran ello un escándalo

-SOUL…que has hecho, pensé que no eras así-mierda,- porque la mataste

-no te alteres, está viva

-que le has hecho

-nada, yo no le hice nada

-entonces

-fui al bosque, Blair se perdió y fui a buscarla, y la encontré a ella moribunda, no podía dejarla en ese estado, así que me la traje para curarla, pero ya han pasado tres horas y aun no despierta, es por eso que te llame, para que me ayudes- kid se quedó pensando, la veía a ella luego a mi… ¿que al caso no me cree?...pero como puede ser eso posible, si sabe que yo no mato por matar

-está bien, vamos a ver- se acerca a ella y se inca, empieza a tocarla, ¿pero qué está haciendo este?, ¿cómo se atreve a tocarla se esa manera?

-¿Qué haces?

-la estoy revisando, ¿que no vez?

-pues, parece que la está violando

-Soul, ¿qué te pasa? Como si tú no la hubieras tocado para curarla- bueno si, tenía razón, pero no como él lo hace

-pero yo lo hice con cuidado, pero tú, estas exagerando,- se levanta de su lugar y camina hacia mi lado, y se queda viendo a la chica que esta acostada en mi cama, yo también ago lo mismo

-y bien. ¿como esta?

-está bien, eres tú el que exagera, solo está durmiendo

-pero tres horas es…

-Soul. hay algo mas- cambia su voz de divertido a una más seria- al verla, pensé que solo había sido cualquier animal, pero no es así. Las heridas, son un poco más gruesas. Son las garras de un demonio- pero que mierda?, eso no puede ser posible,

-pero, ¿porque ella?, se ve que es una chica bien, y los demonios, solo atacan a los humanos cuando están amenazado- la mire exaltado, si la atacaron fue por algo, ¿pero que?

-yo tampoco lo entiendo. Pero...lo más raro es… le han inyectado sangre negra

-PERO SI ES UN HUMANO, ya estaría muerta,

-tal vez no es un simple humano

-a que te refieres

-no lo tengo que saber todo... lo que si estoy seguro que es que ella no es un humano... no sé porque la atacaron, ni como sobrevivió, pero lo que más me intriga es porque le inyectaron sangre negra, ¿que quieren logran con eso?.

Al igual que kid, yo también estoy sorprendido y ahora más que nunca quiero saber quién es ella, que ocultan esos ojos jade que tanto me gustan

-hablare con mi padre sobre esto, no hay que dejarlo pasar

-y que hacemos con ella- me mira con una cara de ¨que no es obvio¨

-lo mejor sera que se quede contigo por un tiempo.- abri mis ojos como platos. pero que esta pensando este, no se puede quedar conmigo

-ESTAS LOCO!,

-sera solo por un tiempo mientras resolvemos esto. tal vez nos de una pista- si no hay de otra, ya que,

-estas bien, pero solo por un mes, que es en lo que tardaran mis padres en regresar de su viaje

-ok, aunque...-se quedo pensando por un minutos-si no quiere quedarse contigo, tendremos que hacerla hablar a la fuerza, de acuerdo

- no creo que sea necesario, además ella antes de desmayarse me dijo que no quería volver a su casa

-muy bien, eso nos facilita las cosas. Tus padres regresaran dentro de un mes verdad-pero que no acaba de escuchar

-si

-suficiente tiempo para averiguarlo y que se quede en tu casa

-no tengo otra opción

-si la hay pero es más arriesgado, seria conseguirle un apartamento, pero si la llegara a ver el demonio que la ataco, seria un blanco muy fácil y no podemos arriesgarnos con eso

-está bien

-ah y que no descubra lo que eres

-porque

-si lo hace tal vez se asuste, aunque no sea humana, podría pensar que solo estas buscando el mejor momento para matarla

-pero no has pensado que aquí en mi casa lo descubrirá demasiado rápido, hay muchas cosas, libros, música, de otros años y cosas que ya no existen, sospecharía

-tienes razón, no había pensado en eso…mmm…Soul?- rayos su mirada me está asustando, es una picara combinada con una no ¨puedes rechazar esta propuesta¨

-¿que pasa?

-les voy a conseguir un apartamento, para ustedes dos- pero que está pensando

-NO, pero como se te puede ocurrir algo así

-vamos Soul es la única manera de solucionar esto

-está bien, pero hazlo rápido, no sabemos cuándo despertara

-jajaja sabía que no lo ibas a rechazar, bueno me voy, vendré por ti en la noche para llevarte a tu nuevo departamento- sale de la habitación con una sonrisa pícara, demonios pero que mierda está pasando aquí

Será mejor arreglar unas cosas

_MAKA POV_

Mis ojos me pesan, no puedo abrirlos, será que ya estoy muerta, tal vez sea eso, bueno no me sorprende, ya lo sabía, ese demonio era más fuerte que yo, después de todo soy un simple aprendiz de vampiro.

Si, lo que escucharon soy una simple aprendiz de vampiro, empece a serlo cuando tenia 5 años y estuve a punto de morir por un virus que asechaba en aquellos tiempos, mi padre no tubo otra opción que convertirme en uno, bueno no es mi padre genealógico, pero yo lo considero así, porque cuando era apenas una bebe, mis verdaderos padres me abandonaron en la puerta de una cabaña que estaba en los adentros de un bosque.

Mi tutor es mi hermano Hero, mi padre es un poco celoso, por lo que eligió a mi hermano.

Como me gustaría verlos por ultima vez, fui ta cruel con ellos, no se merecían que les gritara así, pero como esperaría que reaccione al enterarme que me mandarían lejos a estudiar con el pretexto que quería que tuviera una vida normal. Por favor, si a normal se refieren a tener novio, preocuparme como me visto o lo que la gente piense de mi, no gracias.

en fin ese día después de pelear con mi hermano y mi padre, salí corriendo al bosque, quería pensar un poco las cosas. Pero fue un gran error

Sin darme cuenta un demonio me ataco, fue muy rápido y no pude reaccionar, no podía defenderme era muy veloz y fuerte, me estampó a un árbol, la viste era muy borrosa, se arrodillo, pude escuchar que decía algo pero no pude entenderlo muy bien, de repente un pequeño dolor se centro en mi brazo derecho, me retorcía, cada segundo incrementaba el dolor no podía soportarlo, se lo que me inyecto, me esta matando.

y de repente obscuridad absoluta

* * *

Hasta aquí el segundo capitulo de MBD, espero que les siga leyendo, y no lo olviden sus Riviews me animan en seguir adelante con este fic

por ultimo quiero preguntarles

¿cada cuanto, quieren que suba cada capitulo?...cada tres días? o cada semana?

los dejo a su criterio

hasta la próxima

BYE BYE


	3. Bienvenida a mi departamento

**HOLA**

**Como esta mi gente hermosa de todas partes del mundo, aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de MBD **

**Bueno, como muchos abran notado mi problema de Ortografía, quisiera decirles que es un problema que no puedo evitar POR EL MOMENTO, ya que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir en computadora y no sé cómo se pone los acentos y otras cosas más, además de que algunas palabras se corrigen solas y toma otro significado. Pero are un esfuerzo por aprender a escribir en Word…mil disculpas….**

**De antemano, gracias por tomarse su tiempo en Leer cada capítulo que les comparto de todo corazón.**

**Quiero aclarar que al principio de la historia, es maka quien está hablando en una pesadilla de la que no puede salir, pero con ayuda de alguien quien no quiero mencionar podrá salir, no sin antes enfrentarse con el pequeño demonio que vive en su mente (acuérdense que es inyectada con sangre negra, por lo tanto ella es la que tiene el demonio y no Soul)…**

**Los personajes de Soul Eater NO me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestados para dar vida a los personajes de mi historia….**

* * *

**MY BLACK DIAMOND**

**CAPITULO TRES**

**BIENBENIA A MI DEPARTAMENTO**

_MAKA POV_

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, minutos, horas, días semanas….no sé pero me estoy desesperando, no sé si estoy muerta o no y si lo estoy, quizás este en el infierno, porque no hay nada, es pura oscuridad, no me he movido de mi lugar desde que llegué aquí, puede que suene cobarde pero…tengo miedo y no sé qué hacer para salir de esta pesadilla.

Por favor ayúdenme…no puedo, salir de aquí, por favor ayúdenme

-No digas que no puedes, si aún no lo has intentado- esa voz, la eh escuchado antes pero en donde

-quien eres

-pronto lo sabrás, pero antes debes salir de aquí, si no lo haces ¿cómo vas a cumplir tu destino?

-¿de qué hablas? ¿Cuál destino?

-yo no tengo porque decirte todo, tú tienes que descubrirlo sola

-pero…  
-nada de peros, quieres salir de aquí sí o no

-si

-bien. No te quedes ahí parada, camina hasta encontrarte en un cuarto, me gustaría ayudarte en esa parte, pero eso lo tienes que hacer tu sola. Y pase lo que pase, no le gas caso a lo que está ahí ok

-si-diciendo esto, empecé a caminar sin rumbo alguno, daba pasos torpes, a veces sentía que me caía o resbalaba pero seguía mi camino

A lo lejos pude, ver una luz muy tenue, camine más rápido para poder llegar ahí.

Era una puerta grande, a los alrededores salía una luz blanca, dude por un momento si abrirla o no, no sabía lo que me esperaba ahí me estremecía, y si nunca puedo salir de aquí, ni si quiera sé dónde estoy

_Entra, tu ten fe de ti misma y podrás lograr muchas cosas_

Esa vos es la de hace rato, le are caso….no pierdo nada con intentarlo….mi mano cada vez estaba más cerca de la perilla, torpemente trate de abrirla, pero lo hice…era un cuarto pequeño, consistía en un piano de cola negro, un tocadiscos y un pequeño sillón, ahí se encontraba un diablillo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

-ya era hora de que llegaras. Tardaste mucho- pero quien era el

-¿dónde estoy?

-¿cómo que donde?...estás en tu mente querida, estás en tu propio infierno- al escuchar eso, me estremeció un poco

-y tu quien se supone que eres

-¡YO! Me ofendes querida- pero quien se cree este para llamarme así- yo soy producto de tu dolor y cobardía…has sufrido mucho y cada día eres más inútil, no puedes defenderte tu sola, necesitas a tu hermano y a tu padre para que te protejan, eres solo un estorbo. No eres digna de ser un Albarn- No sé porque pero sus palabras me dolieron, _tal vez porque es verdad_

-CALLATE, TU NO SABES NADA-le grite, no quería seguir escuchando sus palabras

-¿Por qué?, ¿porque sabes que es verdad no es así?

-no, no lo es, yo pronto seré, toda un Albarn, seré igual de fuertes que ellos, gracias a los entrenamientos de mi hermano podre ser más fuerte

-Pero. Si tú, no eres un Albarn de sangre. A caso se te olvido que tu madre te dejo en la casa de ellos cuando eras solo un bebe- ese comentario me callo como un balde de agua fría, era cierto, no soy un Albarn de sangre, solo soy su protegida- jajajajaja Vez eres una inútil, ni tu propia madre te…

-CALLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ- me enoje tanto, quería desquitarme con algo o alguien, no aguanta más, me abalance encima de él, quería matarlo, quitarle la sonrisa de sus rostro, pero no, en vez de sufrir, solo pareciera que le daba gracia…_Clic…_Como no lo pensé antes….él se alimenta de mi sufrimiento, solo tengo que darle vuelta al asunto…tengo que relajarme….tengo que relajarme

-¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, tienes razón, no soy un Albarn, pero no importa, dime quien quiere serlo, solo son problemas y más problemas- le dijo, soltándolo y dejándolo en su lugar, le dedique una pequeña sonrisa dándolo a entender que no me importa nada de lo que me diga

-¿qué?, pero si hace rato, me querías matar por lo que te dije

-lo que escuchaste, no me importa,- solo bufo molesto, y yo sonreía, me miro con unos ojos del demonio, pero yo seguí tranquila aunque por dentro tenía un poco de miedo

-Maldita Zorra- me gruño, y otra vez oscuridad, solo que ahora ya no tenía miedo, me sentía segura de mi misma que no le tenía miedo a esta oscuridad

* * *

_GENERAL POV_

Dentro de un departamento no muy lujoso, se encontraban hablando dos amigos de la chica que se encontraba inconsciente en uno de los cuartos

-ya ha pasado un día y aun no despierta

-no te desesperes, ha de estar peleando por el diablo que la atormenta, acuérdate que tiene sangre negra

-ya se tardó. Por cierto, Kid ya hablaste con tu padre

-sí, Sid y Spirit ya están investigando

-que rápido

-entre más pronto mejor

-oh

-será mejor que me vaya Soul, tengo cosas que hacer. Avísame si hay un cambio en ella

-si.

Kid se despide de Soul y sale por la puerta, mientras tanto, Soul solo se sienta en el sofá procesando todo lo ocurrido ese día.  
Después de un rato, se dirige a la habitación de la chica para ver cómo sigue, pero cuál es su sorpresa, que por fin despierta de su larga pesadilla

* * *

_SOUL POV_

Me encontraba sentado al lado de ella, la tenía tomada de la mano sin quitarle la mirada, tengo que admitir que es bastante hermosa, mas con esos ojos color Jade que tantas ganas tengo de volver a ver.

Sin darme cuenta me quede Dormido, a lado de ella, aun con las manos entrelazadas. Sentí un leve movimiento en ellas, no tengo el sueño muy pesado así que todo me despierta.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, solo para encontrarme con esos ojos Jade que tanto me gustan. Por fin despertó.

-donde estoy quien eres tu- me pregunto un poco asustada

-tranquila, no te are nada si es lo que piensas. Estas en mi departamento y supongo que mi nombre ya te lo sabes- se quedó pensando por un momento, tal vez se le olvido lo ocurrido en el bosque,- soy el que te salvo, en el bosque, a punto de morir- parece que ya recordó

-así, Soul, no es así,- asentí con la cabeza- como sobreviví,

-no eran tan graves tus heridas

-Mentira, yo misma vi mis heridas, era imposible sobrevivir en mi estado- mierda, ahora que hago

-el padre de mi amigo es doctor, él te curo tus heridas.-no fue la mejor excusa pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, no me culpen estaba bajo presión. Será mejor que cambie de tema antes de que vuelva a preguntar algo- supongo que tienes hambre, llevas mucho tiempo dormida- n eso rugió su estomago

-cuanto tiempo llevo así

-un día

-debí suponerlo- lo dijo en susurro muy apenas escuche lo que dijo

-quieres que te prepare algo de comer

-si no es mucha molestia

-claro que no,- me levante y me dirigí a la salida pero antes de irme le dije.-Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, además no ceo que quieras ir a tu casa

-como sabes que no quiero volver

-tu me lo dijiste ayer

-ya veo

-por cierto, me puedes decir tu nombre, es que nunca me lo dijiste

-Maka

-gracias- Maka, que bonito, nombre

_Ya te tengo_

_CONTINUARA_

* * *

Bueno amigos este es el final de este capítulo, ya se la saben si tienen dudas me las hacen saber y yo con mucho se las responderé…

De antemano gracias y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de MBD…

BYE-BYE

_¿REVIEWS? Se los agradecería mucho si me dan uno_


	4. El Parque de Diversiones

**HOLA….**

**Bien aquí está el siguiente capítulo de MBD, espero que les guste….**

**Sin más que decir….Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen solo el tomo prestados para sumo entretenimiento….**

* * *

**My Black Diamond**

**CAPITULO 4**

**EL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES **

_MAKA POV_

Ya han pasado tres días desde ese accidente en el bosque, no he visto a mi familia, realmente los extraño, pero no quiero verlos por un tiempo, sé que estuvo mal escaparme sin decir nada, pero quisiera pensar las cosas, porque estoy segura de no querer comportarme como una _chica normal. _No sé en qué pensar, tengo la cabeza hecha un desastre, todo ha pasado muy rápido, primero la tonta pelea que tuve con mi hermano y mi padre, segundo el estúpido demonio que casi me mata, y por último y el más importante….estoy viviendo con un demonio.

Si. Sé que Soul es un Demonio, al principio solo fuero sospechas hasta que me acorde de su nombre completo. ¿Que como lo sé?... no fue nada difícil, primero que nada, me salvo la vida, estuve a punto de morir por aquellas heridas, ni siquiera un doctor podría curarlas tan fácilmente, además, porque amanecí en un departamento en vez de un hospital, es totalmente imposible. Pero le reste importancia, porque después de todo me salvo ¿no?...

Por ultimo esta su nombre, Soul Eater Evans, sabía que lo había escuchado de alguna parte, y si mi memoria no me falla, Los Evans son una prestigiada familia, no solo en el mundo de las tinieblas, sino también en el de los humanos. Son demonios muy poderosos, nadie se mete con ellos. Mi padre es buen amigo de ellos, es por eso que no le quiero decir quién soy a Soul, no es que no le tenga confianza pero tengo miedo que cuando lo descubra le diga a mi padre que estoy con él y vengan a buscarme, y no quiero eso. Aunque se que tarde o temprano le tendré que decir y tiene que ser pronto, porque, necesito sangre para poder sobrevivir, por lo pronto, seguiré estando débil la falta de sangre pero, pasando mi limite estaré en serios problemas.

Apenas son las seis de la mañana, es domingo lo más seguro es que Soul siga durmiendo, tal vez le preparo algo de comer, el pobrecito ha estado cuidándome todo este tiempo, aún sigo débil pero ya puedo estar de pie sin ayuda.

En la cocina me encontré con Blair, la gatita de Soul, es de un extraño color morado, por lo que se, a ella también le debo la vida.

Le serví un poco de leche, y pescado, antes de ponerme a ser el desayudo.

* * *

_SOUL POV_

Nunca he estado más cansado en mi vida, desde que llego ella a mi vida, la he tratado prácticamente como una reina, se recupera muy lento, y no he podido hablar con ella porque oh está dormida o le duele cualquier parte del cuerpo. Además tengo que estar de aquí para ya, trayendo agua, comida, vendas o cualquier cosa, para que este bien. No es que no me guste ayudarla, pero una cosa es salvarle la vida y otra ser su mayordomo personal.

En fin, apenas son las 9 de la mañana, esa niña ya ha de ver despertado. ¿Que será ese olor? Proviene de la cocina, tal vez Kid que quiere hacer su buena obra del día…

¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa? Pues, no era kid, si no nada menos que mi invitada, Maka

-¿qué haces levantada?, deberías estar descansando- Bueno creo que fue mala idea, sorprenderla de esa manera, se asustó, y casi pega un grito

-ah, Soul, ya despertaste. Bueno ya me siento un poco mejor, no tanto como yo quisiera, pero al menos ya me puedo poner de pie

-ha y que haces

-pues te quería agradecer que…bueno todo lo que tú has hecho por mí, así que te prepare el desayuno

* * *

Ya pasaban de las tres de la tarde, y debo admitirlo, prefiero mil veces ser el mayordomo de Maka que ver televisión casi toda la mañana y casi toda la tarde y por lo visto Maka está igual o peor de aburrida que yo, pero ¿qué debo hacer? si la televisión es lo único entretenido que hay ¿sacarla a pasear? Tampoco, no conozco la cuidad, a lo mucho y el parque de…diversiones…y porque no, digo, saldríamos y sirve que si nos conocemos más, puede ver que pude confiar en mí y me revele su pequeño secreto.

Mato a dos pájaros de un solo tiro

-Nee, Maka, estas aburrida- en vez de pregunta, creo que fue una afirmación

-porque lo dices

-porque yo también lo estoy

-oh ya veo

-dime, por donde vives

-¿eh?

-si, en que parte de la ciudad vives

-yo no vivo en la ciudad. Vivo en medio del busque

-ya veo, y has venido a verla

-ah decir verdad. No, solo la veo en fotos

-te gustaría ir conmigo a dar una vuela, conozco un lugar que te encantara

-pues…no se

-anda te vas a divertir

-está bien

Bien todo marcha de acuerdo al plan

-perfecto, anda ve a cambiarte yo te espero- no me había dado cuenta de que todavía tenía puesta mi camisa que obviamente le quedaba algo grande y unos shorts muy chiquitos, una de las mangas de la camisa se le resbalaba por el hombro y debo admitirlo se veía endemoniadamente sexy

-Etto, ¿Soul?- se puso a jugar con sus dedos y bajo la mirada, de seguro está nerviosa

-¿Qué pasa?

-no tengo ropa aquí

Como no lo había pensado antes, y ahora qué hago, ni modo de llevarla a si al parque, todos los malditos depravados se le quedaran viendo _mira quien habla. _En fin ahora tengo que resolver esto…..tal vez si le pido ayuda a Kid, lo haga, después de todo sus primas, son unas locas obsesivas con las compras, y son buenas chicas, tal vez puedan ayudarla. Aunque tendría que invitarlos a ellos y a Black Stars, aunque tal vez no sea mala idea, le podría pedir que lleve a su amiga Tsubaky, a si maka no estará muy nerviosa. Si no es mala idea.

-En ese caso, tengo un plan

-¿un plan?

-si pero tendría que invitar a unos amigos, espero que no te moleste

-claro que no- sonrió, nunca antes había visto una sonrisa tan bonita, me gusta…no pienses esas cosas Soul, que te sucede

Tome el teléfono y empecé a marcar el número correspondiente de la casa de kid

. . . .

_-hola_

_-_¿Kid? Hola soy yo Soul, eh te llamaba para invitarte a ti y a tus primas al parque de diversiones, también vendrá Maka y le pediré a Black Stars que lleve a tsubaky

-_valla, y eso que quieres salir con tus amigos_

-estamos aburridos en mi departamento. ¿Y bien?

-_espera…..-_se escucharon unos gritos, de seguro son de Lizz y Patty- _si nos vemos allá_

_-_eh, espera quería pedirte un favor. Bueno no más bien es para Liz

_-¿qué pasa?_

-Bueno como maka, apenas acaba de llegar no tiene ropa conmigo y no quiere ir a su casa por la suya, crees que puedan venir para mi departamento antes y que lizz le preste algo de ropa

-_claro, no creo que tenga problemas. Nos vemos allá entonces. Hasta luego_

Dicho esto colge el teléfono pero nuevamente lo tome pero para llamar a Black Stars

. . . .

_-BUENO, QUIEN ES CAPAZ DE MOLESTAR A SU DIOS A ESTA HORA DE LA MAÑANA_

-Black, ya pasan de las tres de la tarde

-Soul, eres tú, y ese milagro. Que necesita un simple mortal como tú

-solo quería invitarte a ti y a Tsubaky al parque de diversiones, Kid, Liz y Patty van a ir, también maka

-¿Maka?

-es la que te contamos Kid y yo

-ya veo

-entonces que, iras

-pues si no tengo nada más que hacer, y Tsubaky deja le llamo para preguntarle

-ok nos vemos allá

Le sonríe a Maka, pareció que estuvo atenta a la llamada

* * *

Después de media hora llegaron Kid y sus primas, los ojos de liz le brillaron al ver a Maka, ella solo se asustó al ver las maletas llena de ropa y maquillaje de liz que según ella solo era lo necesario, si lo necesario….pero para ir de viaje.

Al principio se me Hizo tonto, pero cuando salio Mala de la habitación le agradecí mentalmente a liz, ya que la vistió muy bien, llevaba unos Shorts negros, y una blusa de tirantes blanca con encajes al final, unas zapatillas negras y el pelo lo llevaba suelto con un listón blanco como diadema, tenía una pulsera en los dos brazos que según kid era muy simétrico. Tenía un maquillaje muy natural, que la había ver perfecta

Al fin llegamos al parque de diversiones, y maka me hacia reír, parecía una niña cada vez que veía los juegos, y ahora que lo veo es un poco inocente, ya que casi todos los chicos se le quedaban viendo como estúpidos a mi maka…esperen MI maka.. Yo dije eso….ni hablar cada vez me entiendo menos

Después de ver como Tsubaky regañaba Black Stars, por subirse a la cima de la rueda de la fortuna y gritar ¡YO SOY SU DIOS A SI QUE TRATENME COMO ME LO merezco! Y después caerse, nos subimos al martillo, y creo que ha maka, no le agrado, ya que bajando casi vomita. Después nos adentramos a la casa de los espantos que en lo personal fue mi favorito ya que Maka estuvo agarrado de mí casi todo el tiempo. Al salir liz nos llevó a la casa de los espejos y no pude evitar perderme lo peor es que fue con Black, que todo el tiempo insistía en que lo siguiera, gracias a eso fuimos los últimos en salir.

Ya nos habíamos subido a la mayoría de los juegos y teníamos hambre, ya pasaban de las 7 y como ya casi se havia de noche, nos dispusimos a comer para después irnos. Las chicas pidieron solamente un , mientras que los chicos y yo una hamburguesa, bueno descontando a Black ya que el pidió como tres. Nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa que estaba por ahí cerca y comenzamos a platicar

-y dinos maka, ¿de qué escuela vienes?, nunca antes te había visto en el Shibushen- le pregunto Tsubaky a Maka

-pues yo, estudio en casa- eso pareció sorprenderle a todos, incluso un poco a mi hasta que me acorde de que me había dicho que vivía en el bosque

-enserio

-sí, es que mi padre es muy, muy pero muy sobreprotector

-ya veo, y por dónde vives

-etto...Por el bosque- creo que son muchas preguntas, y no creo que las quiera contestar en este momento, se está poniendo muy nerviosa, ante la mirada de todos, será mejor que intervenga antes

-ya se nos está haciendo tarde, será mejor que nos vallamos

-si soul tiene razón, las calles son muy peligrosas de noches- Kid pareció que entendió la indirecta y me siguió el juego que mucho se lo agradezco.

Saliendo del parque, cada quien se fue hacia sus respectivos hogares. Iba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando le agarre la mano a maka pero creo que no le importo, ya que no se ha quejado…bueno esta es mi oportunidad

-te divertiste- la tome por sorpresa, dio un brinquito en su lugar y me voltio a ver, para luego ver de nuevo donde mismo

-eh si, tus amigos son muy divertidos

-si lo se. En verdad estudiabas en casa

-si que tiene de raro

-nada solo que, quería preguntarte que te parece si te inscribo en la misma escuela donde voy yo

-no quiero causar problemas

-claro que no los haces, solo que no quiero que pierdas tus estudios

-si no es mucha molestia. Gracias

-no hay de que

Después de unos breves minutos de silencios ella volvió a hablar

-te puedo hacer una pregunta

-claro ¿dime?

-y tu familia

-ha ellos están de viaje y no vendrán dentro de un tiempo

-y porque no vives con ellos, es que se me hace raro que un niño de 16 viva solo

-en primera no soy un niño y en segundo, no me gusta vivir en la casa de mis padres

-¿porque no? No te llevas muy bien con ellos

-no, no es eso, es solo que la casa es muy grande y me desespero, en cambio mi departamento es chico y acogedor

-ya veo

-y dime tu ¿porque escapaste de tu casa?

-pues, me palie con mi hermano y mi padre y salí corriendo de la casa y pues me perdí y lo último que vi fue que alguien me atacaba

-y tu madre

-este no tengo, bueno de hecho tampoco tengo padre. Eh soy adoptada, mis verdaderos padres mi abandonaron en la casa donde vivía

- oh, perdón, no quería...

-descuida ya paso hace mucho tiempo, además en la casa donde vivía me criaron desde que recuerdo y los considero como si fueran mi verdadera familia

-y no crees que estarán preocupados por ti, digo ya han pasado más de 4 días desde ese día

- sí, pero yo sé que saben que estoy bien

-cómo puedes estar tan segura

-lazos de familia- esa frase la eh escuchado en alguna parte pero no recuerdo en donde

-a que te refieres con eso

-luego te lo explicare, por el momento no me gustaría hablar de eso

-está bien-

El resto del camino fue muy tranquilo y con un silencio relajante, tan relajante que Maka se quedó dormida a la mitad del camino, y me la tuve que llevar en brazos, lo bueno es que no es tan pesada

Hoy no solo me divertí con mis amigos sino que también Maka ya tiene un poco de confianza en mí,

* * *

**Bien chicos hasta aqui el capitulo de MBD espero que les guste, en lo personal no me gusto demasiado, pero creo que este me quedo mas largo que los demas asi que espero repuestas positibas...**

**tambien creo que me tarde un poquito o eso creo, queria subirlo el viernes pero se me vinieron uns problemas y ese dia solo lo llevaba a la mitad pero ya tenia la idea apenas hoy en la madrugada lo termine...si lo se no duermo nada jajaj pero no importa con tal de verlos felises no duermo en una semana si es necesario...por cierto tal vez en la noche subo un capitulo de Besame y no me sueltes para los que estan ansioses por el primer capitulo jajajaj**

**nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

**bye bye**


	5. La verdad sale a la luz

**Hola como están todos….**

**Bien aquí está el 5 capitulo. Bien les adelantare un poquito un pequeño resumen de lo que veremos hoy….Maka pierde el control de si misma por culpa del diablillo travieso que hiso de las suyas, Gracias a eso Soul vio su verdadera naturaleza y ahora insiste en que le diga toda la verdad que le ha estado ocultando…..por otro lado, una espía se infiltra en los aposentos de las brujas, donde descubre el verdadero fin de la infectada Maka….muy eso es todo y si quieren saber más, los invito a mi quinto capítulo de MBD….**

**.y como ya se la sabes los personajes de Soul Eater no pertenecen bla bla**

* * *

**My Black Diamond**

**Capítulo 5**

**La Verdad Sale A Luz**

_MAKA POV_

_._

_._

_No seas tonta, tú más que nadie sabe que es lo que necesitas, lo que quieres. Hay muchas personas a tu alrededor._

_Vamos el no podrá juzgarte._

_Es mucho peor que tu_

_Vamos_

_._

_._

No sé cómo paso, ni como llegue a aquí. Solo sé que de un momento a otro me sentía tranquila en los brazos de Soul y no sé porque pero siempre que estoy con el me siento protegida. Pero de un momento a otro toda es paz que sentía se fue cuando me empezaba a arder la garganta, era tan fuerte el dolor que quería arrancarme la garganta con mis propias manos. Para empeorar las cosas, es voz, la misma voz que me recibió en esa habitación, esa misma voz que le pertenecía a ese estúpido diablo, esa misma voz que aún resuena en mi mente

_._

_._

_No seas tonta, tú más que nadie sabe que es lo que necesitas, lo que quieres. Hay muchas personas a tu alrededor._

_Vamos el no podrá juzgarte._

_Es mucho peor que tu_

_Vamos_

_._

_._

¿Porque me pasa esto a mí?... lo peor es que Soul observo todo, observo el verdadero monstruo que está dentro de mi….

**_FLASH BLAK_**

_Todo iba tranquilo, estaba en los brazos de Soul, no me molestaba pero algo me decía que algo malo iba a pasar, desde que salimos de casa, pero no le di importancia, hasta que llegamos al parque de diversiones. Había muchas personas y un leve cosquilleo pasó por mi garganta, trate de controlarme lo más pronto posible, pero, ese cosquilleo empezó a empeorar cuando nos propusimos a comer algo. Todos los que me rodearon eran de razas distintas que para mí parecía un banquete todo esto, un Demonio, un Hombre-Lobo, un shinigami, dos cambiantes y una humana, trate de tener auto-control, pero cada vez se me hacía más difícil, no es que no tenga experiencia, de hecho soy muy bueno en mi control de deseos por la sangre que me rodean, pero todo eso se fue al caño…gracias a que….gracias a las estúpidas voces de ese estúpido diablillo…palabras, como…que sangre es más deliciosa o a que sabrá la sangre de mi cuidador, hacían que cada vez perdiera el control de mi misma._

_Pero gracias a que por fin llegó la hora de ir casa, me tranquilizo, pero no del todo, aún seguían ese cosquilleo en mi garganta, pero al menos ya tenía más control de mi misma._

_Soul me llevaba en brazos, yo me hacia la dormida, estaba demasiado débil como para caminar. Todo iba bien, TODO…pero ese maldito dolor regreso a mi garganta, ese dolor tan desgarrador que no lo podía soportar y cuando pensé que todo iba de mal en peor ese jodido diablo que abre su bocata _

_No seas tonta, tú más que nadie sabe que es lo que necesitas, lo que quieres. _

_Hay muchas personas a tu alrededor._

_Vamos el no podrá juzgarte._

_Es mucho peor que tu_

_Vamos_

_No aguante más, la locura me invadió por completo, sentía como algunas a mi alrededor se empezaron a acercar por culpa del grito de dolor que di, pero para su desgracia ya no era yo, mi cuerpo empezó a atacar a todos esas personas, sabía que esa no era yo, trate de evitarlo pero yo ya no controlaba mi cuerpo. Solo eran 5 personas a mí alrededor contando a Soul, que solo miraba sorprendido la escena. _

_Me paralice por completo al toparme con esos ojos rojos que me miraban, caí de rodillas, por fin puedo controlar mi cuerpo, volteé a mis alrededores, solo veía sangre por todos lados acompañada con miembros de cuerpos de esa personas. Acoso yo los mate, yo hice esto, no me lo podía creer, nunca fui consiente, solo sentía la sangre pasar por mi garganta, satisfaciendo mi sed._

_De nuevo esos ojos rojos me miraban, de nuevo me perdí. Otra vez, todo se volvió obscuridad, y otra vez esa voz, burlándose di mí_

_-FF B-_

Ahora me encuentro sentada en una esquina ella un bolillo, Soul se encuentra en frente de mí, ninguno dice nada solo nos vemos al uno al otro, y cuando quiero hablar no se me salen las palabras...

-¿y bien?...me vas a decir quién eres.- será mejor que le diga de una vez la verdad

-mi verdadero nombre es Maka, y como te abras dado cuenta soy un aprendiz de vampiro

-¿cuál es tu nombre completo?

-no sé si pueda

-porque no, no confías en mi

-no es, eso. Solo que….solo que tengo miedo

-miedo de que

-tu…tú conoces a mi…a mi padre.

-¿cómo sabes que….

-siempre supe….que eras un demonio

-ya veo…déjame decirte que yo también sabía que no eras un humano- mierda- pero nunca pudimos saber que clase eras, si un demonio o un vampiro

-¿pudimos?

-kid me ayudo un poco ese día, y sacamos un poco de tu sangre

-entonces fue eso- lo dije en susurro pero creo que si alcanzó a oírlo

-también notamos algo raro en tu sangre. ¿Sabes lo que es la sangre negra?-

-no

-si. Es un veneno letal que daña al portador mentalmente y a veces física, pero no llega a la muerte. En cambio en una pelea si llegaras a salpicar puede ser un arma contra tu enemigo

-y eso que tiene que ver conmigo

-pues tu sangre está contaminada, supusimos que el demonio que te ataco te pudo a ver inyectado pero también está la opción de que tu o alguien más lo hiso, un familiar o amigo tuyo

Entoces eso explica todo, el dolor que sentí antes de desmayarme, mi descontrol_….. Es un veneno letal que daña al portador mentalmente…._sera que el diablo sea parte de la sangre negra

-¡_BINGO!...hasta que te das cuenta, niñita _

Mierda otra vez no…..

-¿_qué? Así me agradeces, si no fuera por mí, estarías muerta de sed_

Maldito, yo no quería que él me viera en ese estado

_-y por qué no, tu y yo, sabemos que tarde o temprano lo tendría que saber. Yo solo te hice un favor_

¿Porque?... ¿Porque no te largas y me dejas tranquila?... ¿Porque?…. ¿PORQUE?

-Maka, ¿estás bien?...tranquilízate, estoy aquí contigo….sea lo que te esté molestando, no le hagas caso, o será peor

-Soul- me envolvió en sus brazos, en un cálido abrazo, empecé a llorar, ¿Porque?... ¿porque siempre que este maldito, está él? No sé pero realmente se lo agradezco.

-vamos. ¿Ya estas mejor?

-si. Como es que sabias que algo o alguien me estaba molestando

-síntomas de la sangre negra

-ya veo

-¿cuál es tu nombre completo?

-pero si me prometes algo

- ¿qué cosa?

-no…no le digas a mi padre que estoy contigo

-y porque no

-porque, aun no quiero hablar con él. No me siento lista

-está bien…entonces ya me lo puedes decir

-mi nombre completo es Maka Albarn y mi padre adictivo es Spirit Albarn

-pensé que el nada más tenía un hijo

-no quiere que nadie sepa de mí, solo muy pocas personas lo saben, como tu padre y el de Kid

-y porque te tiene escondida

-no lo se

-ya…entonces será mejor descansar. Mañana será un largo día

Y como siempre me carga como una princesa y me lleva a mi habitación. ¿Por qué siempre cuando estoy con él, siento un cosquilleo en mi estómago? No es un cosquilleo como normalmente me da en mi garganta, si no uno que es hermoso, y solo me pasa cuando él me carga de esa manera.

* * *

_¿?`POV_

_En un lugar muy escondido en el bosque_

Me encontraba cerca del bosque corriendo, encontrando la guarida de las brujas. Si alguien sabe sobre la sangre negra son ellas.

A lo lejos pude diferenciar una cabaña, lo más seguro es que sean ellas. Todo estaba apagado, todo excepto una ventana en la parte de atrás, por las voces supongo que hay mínimo tres personas adentro.

-cuantos infectados tenemos

-apenas 50 Medusa-sama

-sera mejor que se apuren a este paso solo perderemos más tiempo

-si Medusa-sama. Pero tenemos un problema

-cual

-la hija secreta de spirit, escapo, la hemos buscado por todo el bosque pero no la encontramos

-BÚSQUENLA, SI NO LA ENCUENTRAN ARRUINARA TODOS NUESTROS PLANES

No sabía que Spirit tenía una hija… tal vez sea la chica que encontraron los hijos de shinigami-sama y el menor de los Evans….al menos tenemos ventaja en algo. Sera mejor que me vaya y avise de esto

-Medusa-sama, cree que el plan funcione

-claro que lo ara, con mi ejército, no apoderaremos de Death City, y las familias no tendrán más remedio que obedecer nos. Y por fin las brujas nos levantaremos de las cenizas...

A sí que esto es lo que planea eh…ya veremos malditas asquerosas

* * *

**Bien hasta aquí, el quinto capitulo de MBD... espero que les guste**

**ahora me pregunto...¿las brujas lograran su objetivo?...¿acaso Maka solo fue una mas de los afectados?...¿o nada mas era un caso especial?-...y hablando de maka...¿acaso ya esta sufriendo los primeros síntomas del amor?...y si es así...¿soul sentirá lo mismo?...**

**que tal si lo descubrimos juntos en los demás capítulos de My Black Diamond...**

**espero sus REVIEWS, si les gusto por favor **

**hasta la proxima**

**BYE-BYE**


	6. Nuestro ultimo día de descanso

**HOLA….**

**Bien aquí está el sexto capítulo, quería subirlo ayer en la noche pero aún no lo tenía terminado, lo llevaba a la mitad y como estuve todo el día con los otros fic se me paso terminar este y como ya tenía sueño lo deje para hoy…**

**Pero como no quiero aburrirlos con relatos de mi vida seguiré con lo importante…My Black Diamond…**

**Aun así quiero darles un aviso algo importante pero será hasta el final del capítulo….**

* * *

**MY BLACK DIAMOND **

**CAPITULO 6´**

**NUESTRO ULTIMO DIA DE DESCANZO**

_GENERAL POV_

Una misteriosa mujer, corría como alma que la lleva el diablo por el bosque, tratando de no tropezar con las raíces de los árboles que sobresalían. No era perseguida por nadie en especial, pero quería llegar lo más pronto posible a su guarida, que era solamente una cueva escondida entre las ramas de los árboles.

Al llegar dio un último vistazo para percatarse de que nadie la había perseguido. Una vez ahí dentro suspiro aliviada de que no fue descubierta por las brujas a las que espiaba. En frente de ella se encontraba un espejo de cuerpo completo.

_42-42-654 _susurro marcando el número en el espejo. En unos cuantos segundos, se encontraba reflejado en el espeje un hombre con una túnica negra con una máscara con una calavera un tanto infantil.

-Holitas Azusa- saludo el hombre

-buenas noches Shinigami-sama…eh conseguido información muy valiosa, señor

-dime

-las brujas planean hacer un ejército con los infectados…a parecer la chica misteriosa no es la única con sangre negra, ya van más de 50. Quieren dominar todo lo que está a su alcance, señor

-ya veo….bien tomare cartas en el asunto, investigare quien más está infectado... Algo más Azusa

-Si. Shinigami-sama. ¿Es verdad que Spirit tiene una hija?

-a que se debe esa pregunta

-porque me temo que, ella es una de las infectadas. Además de que tengo la sospecha de que es la misma que tiene refugiada el menor de la familia Evans y las brujas la están buscando.

-Sera mejor hablar con Spirit de esto

-Shinigami-sama, disculpe mi atrevimiento…pero… ¿desde cuándo Spirit tiene una hija? Según tengo entendido solo tenía un hijo varón

-veras Azusa...es una larga historia…que me gustaría que guardaras el secreto…..

* * *

_SOUL POV_

Dormía plácidamente en mi cómoda cama cuando la luz del sol me llego directamente a la cara. Me pare a regañadientes a cerrar las cortinas ya que aún tenía mucho sueño por la desvelada de anoche.

Volví a mi antigua posición en la cama, y justamente cuando me disponía a dormir el timbré del departamento sonó.

Enojado me volví a levantar de la cama para ir a atender, y juro que si es para una tontería mataría a esa persona.

El timbre siguió sonando con más insistencia

-YA VOY…YA VOY JODER –abrí la puerta y me encontré a mi amigo Kid- Kid.. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?...bueno no importa, de todos modos te iba llamar para decirte quien es Maka realmente...

-MAKA… ¿dónde está mi hija?- no me había dado cuenta que Kid venía acompañado de Spirit y Hero Albarn que me sorprendió mucho

-si eh al parecer yo también ya sé quién es. Soul, esto se ha complicado

Me ago. a un lado para que puedan pasar

-me gustaría ver a mi hermana si no es mucha molestia Soul

-descuida, pero no sé si siga durmiendo. En el pasillo a la derecha es la última puerta

-gracias- tomo su camino para la habitación de Maka

-entonces que pasa

-las brujas están haciendo un ejército para enfrentarnos y así dominar al mundo- esta vez hablando Spirit- por desgracia Maka, fue una seleccionada para formar parte de ellas- bien esto no me lo esperaba

-creemos que creyeron que Maka estaba muerta al no reaccionar rápido la sangre negra y es por eso que la dejaron abandonada en el bosque. Por desgracia descubrieron no era así y tal parece que la están buscando

- y porque ella

-no lo sabemos aún. De todas formas mi padre no quiere poner en riesgo la vida de Maka, ya que le tiene mucho cariño

-entonces que se supone que ara

-más bien dicho, ¿Qué se supone que harás tú?- me pregunto Spirit dejando más confundido

-¿eh?

-las brujas la están buscando principalmente en el busque, y ya que vivo a mitad de este, no tardaran en encontrarla y harán lo posible por secuestrarla y no me puedo arriesgar a que le suceda algo

-entonces quiere que yo…

-por más que me duela el alma, tienes que quedar aquí cuidando de mi pequeña hija- me entrego una maleta, que supongo es de Maka

-¿Qué?-

-Soul, con lo que nos acabamos de enterar dudo mucho que dure el tiempo que pensamos

-y mis padres

-mi padre ya se comunicó con ellos y les informaron la situación

-bien, la cuidare

-Papá – no me di cuenta a qué horas salió Maka y Hero

-Hola Makita. -Spirit rompe en llanto- nos tenías muy preocupados

-lo siento no era mi intención, además solo quería ir a dar una vuelta nunca estuvo en mis planes que me atacaran

-bueno ya no importa, lo impórtate es que estas bien

-gracias papá

-bien, supongo que Hero ya te explico todo

-si

-me hubiera gustado estar yo contigo, pero tengo que salir de la ciudad

-¿A dónde iras?

-ha Londres. Descuida Hero se va a quedar en la casa y vendrá a verte seguido

-está bien

-lamento arruinar el momento de padre e hija, pero señor Albar, tenemos que irnos

-tú también te iras a Londres Kid

-no yo tengo que volver y ayudar a mi padre algunos pendientes del Shibushen

-entiendo

-además de revisar los papeles de Maka para que pueda también entrar

-ya veo

-Bien vámonos. Hero traerá tus últimas cosas

-claro

Mientras Maka se despide voy con Kid

-¿cómo lo supiste Soul?- me quito las palabras de la boca

-su demonio interno salió a la luz ayer por la noche

-y que paso, mato a alguien

-5 para ser exacto. Descuida limpie todo rastro de evidencia

-será mejor que la ayudes a controlarse, sácala a comer dos veces al día.

-esto será más difícil de lo que creí

-mira el lado positivo

-y se puede saber cuál es

-oh vamos, no me vas a decir que no es bonita- mire a Kid con los ojos abiertos, pero claro que lo había notado, pero no me gusta

-pues no lo voy a negar, pero no creo verla de la manera que insinúas

-a mí no me engañas, te vi como la mirabas ayer, además de que casi matas a la mitad de los hombres del parque

Justo cuando le iba a replicar, llegan los demás, que se despidieron y se fueron dejándonos solos a Maka y a mí

-bien, tal parece que te quedaras más tiempo aquí

-si

-tienes hambre

-más bien…tengo sed- tarde unos minutos de comprender hasta que capte lo que me quería decir

-ya veo…bien, si me dijo Kid que debería sacarte o algo así

-podría ser en el bosque, es que no estoy acostumbrada a la sangre humana

-lo lamento pero creo que no se podrá

-¿y porque no?

- es peligroso, puede que te vean las brujas y nos sigan para después secuestrarte o algo parecido

-pero tú se los impedirás ¿verdad?...después de todo, tú se lo prometiste a mi padre

-cierto. Bueno vámonos, pero tendrás que acostumbrarte a sangra humana

-está bien, ya me lo esperaba. Mi hermano me lo comento

-bien cámbiate, salimos en media hora- asintió y se fue a su habitación llevándose su pequeña maleta de le trajo su padre

Todo el día transcurrió normal, Maka no estuvo nada mal en su _primer día de caza_, y digo primero porque según me contó solo bebía de animales nunca lo hizo en humanos. Aunque al principio no quería al final termino por gustarle más la sangre humana, por lo cual me burle de ella, aunque hizo un puchero, era la primera vez que hacia uno y debo admitir que se veía adorable.

Aproveche que salimos del departamento para comprarle algunas cosas algunas cosas que necesitaría en la escuela, ya saben útiles, mochila y algo de ropa.

Mañana seria domingo, el lunes teníamos que ir a la escuela después de una semana de desaparecido no quiero saber lo que me esperaba. Shinigami-sama me dio unos días para cuidar de Maka, del cual agradezco mucho.

* * *

Eran las 10:00 de la mañana, me levante de la cama para ir a la habitación de Maka, y ver si aún seguía dormida para también levantar la y decirle que se arregle porque teníamos que salir. Como era domingo y mañana tendríamos que ir a la escuela quiero disfrutarlo un poco.

-Maka, ¿estas despierta?

No escuche ningún sonido por parte de ella, pensé que tal vez seguía durmiendo, decidí entrar para despertarla. Entre tratando de hacer el mas mínimo ruido. Me acerque lentamente a ella, y si como supuse aun dormía, me quede como idiota viéndola dormir y es que…parecía un… _Ángel_

-Maka…Maka despierta- la movía de un lado a otro para que despertara y funciono poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos

-¿Qué pasa?

-levántate, pasan de las 10:00 de la mañana.

- ¿y?

-y que quiero que te levantes de la cama, te metas a bañar para salir a dar un paseo de la cama- le quite la sabana que la tapaba, y casi me da una hemorragia nasal al verla, tenía puesto un Short muy, pero muy chiquito y una blusa que le quedaba muy apretada

-pero tengo sueño- se volvió a tapar, haciendo un berrinche

-cuando volvamos te vuelves a dormir- hizo un puchero y a regañadientes se levantó de la cama y de un puertaso se encerró en el baño. A veces parece una niña cuando hace esa clase de berrinches, aunque la verdad me encanta como se ve…

* * *

Después de que salimos del departamento pude notar que se le paso el enojo, caminamos juntos hasta el centro comercial, sumergidos en silencio que quise romper

-y dime ¿no estas emocionada?

- ¿de qué?

-de que mañana entraras a la escuela

-mmm…algo- lo dijo en un tono cortante, tal vez no le agrade la idea

-¿y porque ese algo? De verdad no te emociona conocer gente nueva

-es que esto nerviosa, nunca he hablado con más personas además de ti o mi familia

-y que hay de Kid y de los demás, también has cruzado palabras con ellos

-pero solo fue un día

-mira no te preocupes, ellos, también estudian ahí y como sabrás Kid, es el hijo del director y es muy probable que quedes en la misma clase de nosotros. Estarás bien

-te puedo preguntar algo

-claro

-Tsubaky, ¿ella sabe lo que somos?, pude notar que de todos tus amigos ella es la única humana

-a ella…no creo que no sabe, casi no le hablo, solo de vez en cuando

-ya veo

-entonces, sabes lo que son los demás

-claro

-como, ¿tienes un don, donde descifras que raza son los demás o algo así?

-no, lo supe de la misma manera en que descubrí lo que eras tú- la mira un poco confundido- por los apeidos. Me aburría a veces cuando me quedaba sola en casa, y me ponía a leer todos los libros que mi padre tenía. Por lo que se la familia Evans, son muy reconocidos mundial mente no solo por criaturas sino que también en los humanos. Death The Kid, bueno al ya lo conocía por fotos, cuando su padre iba de visita. Las hermanas Thompson, además de que era algo obvio que no fueran humanas por el simple hecho de que son primas de un shinigami, lo más raro es que no son iguales a él, son muy diferentes y únicas en su estilo…

-en qué sentido

-en su raza, si mi memoria no me falla, los cambiantes no son muy comunes en estos tiempos, y ellas lo son. Y no solo eso, por lo que leí, ellas no cambian su forma humana a la de un animal u otra persona que es lo que hacen los cambiantes ellas cambian su forma de humanas a pistolas, en verdad es algo fascinante.

-y que me dices de Black Stars

-él es un hombre-lobo, es hijo de uno de los lideras de los diferentes territorios que hay de Death City, el clan de las estrellas si no me equivoco.

Le aplaudí, no creí que fuera más lista de lo que aparenta, ya ni yo que son mis amigos de toda la vida los podría describir de esa manera

-wow, me has dejado con la boca abierta…me sorprendes Albar

-jaja de nada

-se ve que te gusta leer

-si un poco,

-qué clase de libros te gusta

-pues lo que son de misterio o también los de suspenso

-qué te parece si vamos a una librería, a mí también me gusta leer,

-me parece bien

Nos dirigimos a una pequeña librería, me había sorprendido de lo brillante que era.

Su hermano, después de que volvió para dejarle a Maka sus últimas cosas le dio algo de dinero, por lo que Maka se lo gasto en libros, ya que se compró con 3, en cambio yo solo fue 1.

Cuando fuimos al mostrador para pagar, me dieron ganas de matar al trabajador, ya que no dejada de coquetear con Maka y como ellas es muy inocente no le dio importancia. La tuve que sacar a empujes de ahí, antes de que al idiota ese se le ocurriera preguntarle otra cosa que no le importaba saber.

Dimos vueltas por todo el comercial, la lleve a los vídeo-Juegos, luego al cine, comimos un helado y por último la lleve a _comer, _si es que me entienden. Por lo visto ella si se la paso bien, yo también me lo hubiera pasado igual, si no fuera por el maldito de la librería que intento coquetear con Maka.

Y no solo a él lo fulminaba con la mirada si no que a casi la mayoría de los hombres que pasaban la miraban con malos ojos y no….yo no podía permitir eso. Conociendo a Maka no le importaría que la agarrara de la mano, así que sin pensarlo dos veces lo hice. Ella me miro sorprendida pero yo solo le sonreí y me correspondió con otra, seguimos nuestro camino, no sin antes mirar a esos idiotas que me miraban con ENVIDIA….si con envidia de que ellos no pueden hacer lo que yo sí puedo con MI Maka….

Y eso me hizo pensar. Desde cuando me volví posesivo, y luego con Maka, digo es bonita y todo pero porque cada vez que alguien la ve de otra manera, tengo ganas de matarlo…_eso se llaman celos querido amigo_…. ¿celos?...realmente siento celos…..y si es así… ¿Qué siento por Maka?...tal vez, solo sean imaginaciones mis, o el querer protegerla de cualquiera me está haciendo posesivo….quien sabe, pero y si realmente me gusta…

* * *

**Bien aquí damos por terminado nuestro, sexto capítulo, espero que les haga gustado….nuestro querido Soul ya está despertando su YO POSESIVO en Maka, pronto se dará cuenta que la quiere más de lo que cree….y como les dije en un principio les voy a dar los avisos..**

**1… Más tarde subiré los capítulos de EL BOSQUE y el de Mujeres Asesinas**

**2…Se me ha ocurrido muchas Ideas para más Fic de los cuales hablare en mi perfil**

**3… Estoy pensando seriamente en hacerme un Facebook, especialmente para ustedes, pero sigo en duda, tal vez lo haga o tal vez no, dependerá de ustedes**

**Si les gusto el capítulo y no han dejado un Review, me encantaría mucho que lo hicieran y así poder seguir con el…muchas gracias a todos y hasta la próxima en MBD**

**BYE-BYE**


End file.
